


Please Don't Bully

by HoneyNutFemios93



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ass Play, BDSM Scene, Body Massage, Bondage, Breasts, Bunny Cosplay, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Gags, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, One-Sided Attraction, One-sided Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary - Freeform, Orgy, Past Child Abuse, Pegging, Rope Bondage, body play, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyNutFemios93/pseuds/HoneyNutFemios93
Summary: Petra wants to try something new with her partner Ignatz. However, when Edelgard and Dorothea suggest BDSM though with the wrong use of words, Petra couldn't help but worry she'll start another cycle of abuse started by Duke Aegir in the past.Dorothea insists their orgy isn't like that of course.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault & Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dorothea Arnault & Petra Macneary, Dorothea Arnault/Caspar von Bergliez, Dorothea Arnault/Ignatz Victor/Caspar von Bergliez, Edelgard von Hresvelg & Petra Macneary, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Constance von Nuvelle, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Petra Macneary/Constance von Nuvelle, One-sided Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Petra Macneary/Ignatz Victor
Kudos: 2





	Please Don't Bully

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the closest to Doropetra I ever gotten to so far. I hope people don't get upset when Dorothea doesn't get any action from Petra in this fic. I mostly was afraid of making Petra and Ignatz OOC. 
> 
> With that said, Petra's B-Support with Bernadetta made me have second thoughts on posting this fic. I finished it of course, but know about this slight OOC.

Please Don't Bully

_-_-_-_

"Ignatz has been hearing that we need to do something 'new' from the men in the army. Do you have the suggestions?" Petra recently answered a question she wasn't quite sure needed to be asked right away from Edelgard and Dorothea. 

"A suggestion? Well, Edie and I were about to try something different with our lovers too! Isn't that right, Edie?" Dorothea turned to Edelgard. 

"O-Oh! That… It's a little… off the deep end for Petra," Edelgard was shaken back from reality, possibly zoning out but once she did, she knew exactly what Dorothea was talking about. 

"Oh, what's wrong with a little leather? Besides, it's a dominatrix-themed orgy! I am sure Ignatz won't mind seeing you in a nice little latex corset while Edie, Coco, and I tease Caspar for a bit!" Dorothea laughed as she looked back at Petra with bedroom eyes. 

Petra blinked, "Dominatrix? Leather? Corset?"

Petra knew what a sex orgy was. It wasn't an everyday occurrence in Brigid, but some adults did partake in it from time to time whenever food was abundant. Petra was pretty sure she was born from one if her grandfather can recall correctly. On one hand, taking Ignatz to an orgy might be a good thing, provided he doesn't get as attached to his other partners as he was attached to her. 

On the other hand, these new words Dorothea threw at her were a little confusing. A corset makes one hard to breathe, so why apply it to an activity that requires breathing in between intense moments? And leather is not something that would smell good after the body gets sweaty, as bad leather could chafe a man if he moves around too much in it. One last thing…

"What's a 'dominatrix'?" Petra tilted her head. 

"Oh! Right. I forgot… Err… We'll show you later!" Dorothea dodged the question as they were in public. She kind of felt bad as Petra's eyes were full of wonder when it came to that topic. 

"Oh, come on Dorothea. She's a grown woman! She'll recognize BDSM once we invite her over! If you leave her in the dark about it, she'll surely hurt someone!" Edelgard groaned. 

"H-hurt? Why must there be hurting?" Petra grew alarmed. 

"Some people like pain, Petra," Dorothea replied. 

"I don't know if Ignatz is one of the peoples interested in pain. He is scared of the dying," Petra shook her head almost trying not to imagine Ignatz crying. 

"Well, if physical pain isn't your thing, you can always bully him. Call him your filthy animal. Offer him treats for good behavior," Dorothea said this not realizing the minute she did so, Petra was having a horrific flashback to her past. 

_-_-_-_

_ "You filthy animal! You call yourself a princess of Brigid?! Pick up this mess! Try that again from the top!" Petra can imagine the former Duke Aegir hissing at her, pulling her by the hair as she was learning how to act with the poise and dignity of a Fodlan noble.  _

_ Petra was only thirteen when this was going on. She was whimpering, not understanding why she was forced to submit to this torture. Her eyes were red with tears as she was thrown on the ground again by Duke Aegir.  _

_ She stacked the heavy books on top of her head, one by one, weeping as she did so. _

_ "Pah! You aren't going to get a treat if you keep sniveling like that! Come on now! Let's keep practicing until you can get this right!" _

_ She wanted to go home, back to Brigid. They wanted to wipe away her culture… _

-_-_-_-

"Petra? Petra… Earth to Petra…" Dorothea snapped Petra back to reality. 

"F-Forgive me! I can not be hurting Ignatz!" Petra shrieked before running off. 

_ What were they thinking?! Petra could never lay a hand on Ignatz! He was her wheat fields. He was her autumn harvest. He was her spring breeze of the harsh winter that was her life dealing with xenophobic pricks. He was her moon and stars! And Dorothea dare suggests he suffers like her and cry for her sexual gratification?! Why would she do that?!  _

_-_-_-_

Things were awkward for Dorothea despite pitching the orgy. Yes, Constance looked hot wearing the collar Edelgard begrudgingly let her out on, and yes, Caspar, as dense as he was, was receptive of Dorothea's wants and needs, servicing her pussy very well, but she felt awful for Petra. 

"Let's face it, Dorothea; Petra wants to be vanilla. I believe we should be respectful of her choice," Edelgard replied as Constance arched her back for her, taking in her strap-on very well. 

"I just didn't want her to try… Anal," Dorothea murmured. Caspar cleaned his throat, giving a clear indication of what she just said. 

"N-not that there is anything wrong with it when the girl is giving it to the guy of course. It's just vice versa it doesn't work like that at all!" Dorothea clarified to Caspar's satisfaction. 

"I am pinning the blame on Duke Aegir and many of the corrupt nobles from when we were younger, Dorothea. They forced Petra to fit their standards and their methods really left Petra suffering for it," Edelgard replied, "It is a wonder she kept a positive attitude in spite of everything!"

"Marigold." Constance shrieked as she heard a knock on the door. 

Dorothea went out to get it. She was praying to the Goddess that it was Petra and Ignatz, both ready to join in finally, with some persuasion more from Ignatz if anything. Instead she rolled her eyes. 

"So I heard you girls were having fun with Caspar instead of a real stud like me. Mind if I fix that?" A familiar red-haired boy said in as sultry of a voice as he could. 

"Fuck off, Sylvain!" Dorothea roared as she slammed the door on him. 

"He could have done something…" Caspar commented. 

"Another word out of you over this and you're going to get spanked!" Dorothea raised a finger at Caspar. 

"Maybe that's what I want," Caspar smirked, like the cheeky boy he was, "Have you considered that?"

Dorothea dropped the finger, forgetting what kind of orgy it was. 

"Viridian!" Constance commanded Edelgard and soon Edelgard was pulling on Constance's collar, pegging her some more as Constance moaned sad pathetic attempts at saying "Woof woof!" as the bitch she was for the night. 

"You're next, you naughty boy," Dorothea hummed as she patted her lap on the couch to usher Caspar's tush for a lashing…

_-_-_-_

"Petra, what's wrong?" Ignatz asked after their night of love making. Petra couldn't shake what happened today. 

"Ignatz… I asked for the wrong advice." Petra's voice was full of regret..

Ignatz lifted himself up, "What do you mean, exactly?"

"I want to spice up the things. But they suggested I do horrible things to you… like give you much pain and sorrow… bully you and call you names. I do not want to be like the men who hurt me," Petra looked to Ignatz as she sounded like she was reciting a horror story to him. 

"Bully me and call names?... much pain and sorrow?... Horrible things… Spice up the things… Oh! You were getting sex advice?" Ignatz retraced the conversation to get the right conclusion. 

"Yes. I may no longer be a virgin, but there is still much learning I must do as Queen. I know eventually you will tire out of our positions together," Petra looked at him with a sense of melancholy. 

"So they suggested BDSM? That's a little unusual, don't you think?" Ignatz was puzzled. Not upset, just vexed by the situation. 

"They said I was to be a dominatrix and I was to treat you like a… filthy animal. I do not want to do that. I would be no different than Duke Aegir," Petra replied, shaking her head to the idea. 

"You know there are other scenarios a person can roleplay as a dominatrix. I don't really know a lot about the subject… I just had a fantasy when I was a little younger… It's a little embarrassing, but are you up for listening to it?" Ignatz asked, his face turning a rosy-pink. 

"Fantasy? What is the fantasy, Ignatz?" Petra probably realized she should have asked about this in the first place. 

"Well, when I was younger, I had a fantasy about St. Seiros saving me when I was captured by bandits. But she didn't untie me right away. Instead, we were kissing… and embracing… D-don't get the wrong idea! I was just a boy back then! I just…"

Petra smirked. She got to delve into Ignatz's past. She never heard of one falling in love with the spirits, especially not like this. 

"Ignatz, this 'BDSM' is still new to me, but I must tell Dorothea about these findings. She may know a lot about the ropes that give you great excitement!" Petra said. 

"W-wait! C-could you be subtle about it? I'd be very uncomfortable for her to know I had feelings for St. Seiros like this!" Ignatz was now a beet red. He knew Petra was doing this to properly educate herself, but he couldn't help but get flustered. 

"Do not have the worry. I will be saying I will be having the excitements from rope. You will not be having as much excitements from my description!" Petra assured Ignatz the only way she could. 

"T-thank you, Petra…" Ignatz replied, laying back down next to her. 

"You have my thanks. I now know I can participate in the Beedee-essems without bullying or hurting you!" Petra laughed, her arms wrapped around Ignatz. 

_-_-_-_

The next day, Dorothea was approached by Petra. 

"I want to learn of the playing of ropes!" Petra stated as Dorothea spat out her tea. 

"R-rope play?!" Dorothea was unnerved. 

"Yes! The playing of the ropes interest me! You must have an idea on how the… rope play works. I know there is a method to not hurting the bound. Could you show me how?" Petra asked, knowing full well she is doing half of this because Ignatz gave her the okay. 

"I-I guess that's a good first step into bondage. What made you decide rope play?"

Shit. Petra needed to come up with a lie. She didn't want to anger Ignatz by telling Dorothea about his St. Seiros fantasy. Dorothea might bully him over it while he's still bound. She didn't want to exploit his weakness to the spirits. 

"I saw a rabbit dangling in the air before the skinnings began. I wondered how it would shake out of its binding while it was still alive. Ignatz is not rabbit, but thought of his squirmings made me want to imagine his reaction to… err… undressing him."

She had to be careful with her words. Last time she used the word 'skinning' to just mean declothing, she was referring to herself only for Linhardt to tell her she had much to live for and shouldn't skin herself. She didn't want to give Dorothea the same reaction even though in Brigid, 'skinning' and 'undressing' had a similar word for both these words. 

"Petra, you naughty girl! You said you didn't want to bully Ignatz!" Dorothea was clearly messing with her at this point, but Petra had to retain her composure. She was anxious. 

"Please do not make me do reconsidering. Like I said, Ignatz is not a rabbit. I will not be eating him in this rope play." Petra's face turned red. 

"Are you sure about that?" Dorothea asked, raising a brow. 

"Yes. I will try to be gentle. And eating your loved one isn't something you do in love-making when you are two humans." 

"Oh, Petra. Petra, Petra, Petra… You sweet summer child," Dorothea shook her head. 

"Oh… Eating can be used for a euphemism, can it?" Petra looked down. 

"Oh. I have an idea? Since you're still new to it, mind if I properly tie him? Don't worry. I'll be gentle." Dorothea asked. 

"I may need to talk to Ignatz about this. I am worried you will still hurt him," Petra shuddered. 

She imagined a worst case scenario where Ignatz is traumatized from the roleplay because he was abducted randomly by Dorothea and the others, much akin to Bernadetta being kidnapped herself and forced into a dorm in Garreg Mach Monastery. She remembered the story, and she doesn't want Ignatz to have second thoughts on the rope play. 

"Sure thing, Petra. And I am promising you! I won't lay a finger on his… little head of his!" Dorothea didn't care much for other men, let alone someone as meek and humble as Ignatz. Hell, she was sure if Caspar wasn't around, she would surely be a lesbian at this point due to how all the other men around her were so oddly not her type but the women around her surely were. 

She clenched her fist. She knew what this is. She was mad Petra found someone. But why? Petra needed a hand running Brigid by herself and Ignatz has the advantage of being from a merchant family. Petra needed someone that could at least offer her proper trade… and not in that sense, wow. Where the Hell was Dorothea's mind going there? 

She promised her that she'll be gentle with Ignatz. Keeping that promise however is something she has yet not figured out yet. 

_-_-_-_

"W-what? Dorothea wants to do the binding?" Ignatz face was another red as they were dining together. 

"Yes. She must have more experience in the bindings, but I felt I needed to come to you for the details." Petra replied, feeling bad Ignatz is getting flustered over another woman tying him up.

"W-well, that's a bit interesting… Would that mean you would do the… untying?" Ignatz looked up as if he was unsure if he should be horny over this bit or not. 

"Yes. But I will not be St. Seiros. I will be me, and I will not be stopping the kisses," Petra replied as she couldn't help but think on the fact he was agreeing to the idea due to a fantasy he had as a boy, but this was her attempt to tease. 

"A-ah! I already got that impression. Y-you're a little short to play the part," Ignatz was growing more flustered, "N-not that there's anything wrong with being short! O-Oh Goddess! You'll have to forgive me, Petra! I wasn't trying to make you jealous! N-not at all!"

"Do not worry. I was trying to do the teasing," Petra felt awful again. Why is it her jokes never land on the people of Fodlan?

"O-Oh… Very well then. You know… if we ever go further into the bondage idea…" Ignatz began to speak on the subject. 

"N-no. Bullying you further will not be my intention. I can not be like the men who bullied me before. I must be the better person," Petra replied as she was worried Ignatz was going to ask. 

_ What is with the people of Fodlan and liking to be hurt by others? Is this why all the fighting is really happening around here? _

"I was going to say… You know so much about me. I figured now this would be where you could use all your knowledge to your advantage!" Ignatz replied. 

_ Excuse me? _

"You used to only know me for my glasses, and look at us now! You know me for all sorts of things! You may have already figured out my true weakness by now, as well! If you don't want to apply that during sex, I won't try to force it, because that sensitivity for others is what I have grown to love about you," Ignatz helped rub off tomato sauce off of her face. 

_ He trusts me. He trusts me so much that he would give me all of the secrets. I am scared, Flame Spirit. Protect me, as I still haven't told him all of mine yet! _

"Let's stick with the ropes for now. I feel it is unfair that you gave me all of the secrets and I haven't told you all of mine," Petra replied. She figured she had to talk to him about her past. 

"If it is about your past… I guess it shouldn't hurt you to tell me about it, but please. Don't tell me just because of me," Ignatz knew Petra when she was most solemn. This was the voice he used when he knows Petra will cry. 

Petra whimpered, "B-but I…"

Ignatz held her hand as she was weeping, tears dripping over the dining cloths and on her unfinished spaghetti. 

"Shhhh… Petra. It's okay. Let out what you need to. I'll be here for you, I promise," Ignatz whispered, remembering when a similar thing happened for them but in reverse. 

_-_-_-_

_ It was the day Petra learn about the actions of Count Gloucester affecting Leicester Alliance merchants, specifically, Raphael's parents. When Lorenz tried to ask about it, Ignatz brushed him off, not livid at him but at his father for his selfish act that killed innocent lives. The minute Lorenz called out to him, Ignatz began to run, and run crying he did away from it all in the lush woods outside of Garreg Mach.  _

_ Petra watched him from the trees at first, unsure of why he tripped and fell, his glasses now dirty and his knees scraped. She had to rush over to comfort him at this time.  _

_ "Ignatz. What has been ailing you?" Petra asked.  _

_ Ignatz was scared at first, but when Petra raised her arms to let him embrace her, he just murmured her name and wept in between her bosom. That night was the second most passionate they had ever been together that didn't involve sex.  _

-_-_-_-

"Ignatz… Thank you," Petra sniffled as she wished she could embrace Ignatz from over the table. But that was bad Fodlan table etiquette. She can feel Duke Aegir yelling her name if she did that. So she resorted instead to be satisfied with this public hand holding over the table instead. 

So like that, she told Ignatz everything. Probably because it would explain why hurting him would also wound her to the very core. She expected Ignatz to leave, thinking she was broken or damaged for it. No. He was still there, looking at her. She was relieved. 

_-_-_-_

"Errr… Dorothea? What made you decide on a bunny costume?" Ignatz asked, the bunny-suit in question was a black strapless one piece, much akin to a swimsuit without straps, and semi-translucent leggings with a burgundy color and a fishnet pattern. His shoes were black high heels to match. The bunny ears for his costume matched the tail that was right by his back, a snow white color. The black collar with a jingling gold bell was what made it complete. 

"Because in this roleplay, I decided you have to be a rabbit. Now, you remember the safewords, right?" Dorothea asked. 

"Burgundy is stop, Viridian is go, and Marigold is pause for a minute while someone gets the door or needs to grab a drink… Right?" Ignatz asked as his face was a beet red. 

"Ugh… Constance! You're making the safewords too complicated!" Dorothea whined at the blonde, wearing a similar bunny outfit but in blue instead of black. 

"Come now, even when I am at my limit, I annunciate every safe-word effectively. I am sure Ignatz would do the same, right?" Constance pouted. 

"That is true, Constance, but remember: Everyone is different. Maybe Ignatz needs different safe words for Petra. We aren't even sure if he has the proper stamina for this roleplay or not!" Edelgard was sure getting a headache from all this as an easy to exhaust domme. 

"Yeah, pretty sure the safe words you picked are not going to help him when he doesn't want to get pegged," Caspar rolled his eyes.

"P-pegging? W-what's that?!" Ignatz squeaked. 

Before Dorothea could answer, Petra entered the room, though rather than interest in the topic of pegging, she covered her mouth in awe of Ignatz in her costume. 

"O-Oh! I think we should get Petra situated and we can return to that topic of safewords! Then I'll let Petra pick a toy if she wants to use one and then we can commence the orgy!" Dorothea was dodging the question and Ignatz got uncomfortable from it. 

"It's when the girl uses a dildo to slam up against your prostate and fuck you that way! There's a lot of prep work if you want to w--"

"Caspar! I was going to ease Petra into this!" Dorothea shrieked at the cyan-haired boy who wore a red bunny-suit as Ignatz looked back to Petra who shared the same discomfort at that idea. 

"Also, not all pegging is heterosexual, you know!" Constance added, a little irritated at the crass language of it all, but most importantly leaving out a small detail. 

"Forgive us, you two… We never had a newcomer before, let alone two that mostly have what they call, 'vanilla' sex." Edelgard replied. 

"I do not remember sex being flavored?" Petra was puzzled. She looked to a flustered Ignatz for answers.

"T-that's just the term for sex between partners that's…" Ignatz was reading his audience as Constance was already peeved that Caspar forgot about her and Edelgard, "...W-well, only using the lady-bits?"

Dorothea groaned. She couldn't believe this man was the partner of someone as daring and adventurous as Petra! She must be out of her mind to have such a sweet prudish guy that couldn't even say vagina in front of a bunch of girls, half of which were lesbians for Christ-sake! But it didn't matter. Petra was at least smart enough to get the picture. 

"Ah! So does Beedee-essems have a flavor too? What would it be called I wonder?" Petra asked, though her bedroom eyes were already set on Ignatz, which means Dorothea has to act and fast. 

"I wouldn't know myself. We're only experimenting on one aspect of it," Ignatz chuckled, realizing quick Dorothea is starting to grab the ropes. 

"C'mon, Caspar! Help me tie him up!" Dorothea whispered impatiently. 

"Alright then! In the meantime… How about Constance and Edelgard help distract her. You know she can't have any rabbits for dinner unless she earns it!" Caspar chuckled. 

"W-what? How will she--" Ignatz was already showing a spark of concerned jealous boyfriend which peeved Dorothea enough to gag him first. 

"Dorothea, you jackass. He needs to be ungagged! How is he going to use the safewords?" Caspar whined. 

"He can shake it off! I promise I'll make it easy for him," Dorothea replied, watching Caspar tie a noose or two around Ignatz's wrists, then tying it again until he is sure the grasp was firm around them. Dorothea almost was shocked Caspar was so good at bondage. 

"Why are you gagging now? My dick's not in your mouth yet!" Caspar bared a shit-eating grin at Dorothea as he then began to tie his ankles together next. 

Dorothea swallowed. She used to think Caspar was vanilla as Hell, but from where this is going, Dorothea may have discovered Caspar wasn't just aggressive in battle like she officially thought. 

Ignatz's muffled voice wasn't one of disappointment. If anything he was caught off guard by Dorothea and Caspar's initiative. 

Petra meanwhile was dealing with her trial against Edelgard and Constance so that she may be rewarded with Ignatz and the joy of untying him while giving him endless kisses. 

Edelgard started with undressing her. It was clear she didn't expect Edelgard to be doing this to her, as she was a flushed pink the minute her top was off. Constance was working the bottom half, which gave Petra goosebumps from excitement as well as the blonde's ice cold hands. 

"Did you overhear the safewords? Feel free to use them if you wish," Edelgard replied as she kissed bare flesh from Petra. Petra shuddered as she was unfamiliar with those soft pink lips. They were quite different than Ignatz's and yet they were also the same. 

Meanwhile, Caspar helped ungag Ignatz. 

"We won't leave you out, buddy! Say, Dorothea, can you help feel him up too? It would be weird if Petra's the only one horny after Edelgard and Constance are done with their trial!" Caspar chuckled. 

Dorothea groaned. She forgot Caspar was similar as well to her in that members of the same sex to them were more interesting than the opposite sex. Yet, they were drawn to each other, even if it was for a minute. 

"What do you have in mind?" 

"Let's fluff him up! You take the breasts, and I take the butt!" Caspar chuckled. 

Ignatz debated using the word 'Burgundy' right then and there but at the same time, Raphael and Caspar were friends too. He was sure he can trust Caspar. Though, Dorothea not so much. 

"Alright then. I don't know what fluffing up means, but it shouldn't be something that should make him ruin his suit before Petra even started on him, right?" Dorothea questioned that notion begrudgingly putting his hands on Ignatz's chest. Ignatz's can feel his heartbeat greeting Dorothea's hands. 

As for the butt, Caspar very much knew what he was doing, softly cupping it in his hands as he rubbed. It wasn't groping, but Ignatz was sure if Caspar was seen in public doing this to him, he was going to get decked really hard for it. 

Ignatz winced a bit as he attempted to close his legs, restraining an erection from kicking in. 

Dorothea chuckled, "Look at you! You're such a devout follower of Sothis! Imagine her just taking it in what trouble you got into, you naughty boy!"

"Please… Don't bring her up… Especially while this is happening…" is probably what Ignatz would have moaned had he let those words escape. He mostly had been wincing and gasping for a bit, as Caspar barely touched his cock and balls at least once during his 'fluffing'. 

Dorothea looked to see a death glare from Petra as she was naked and being covered in kisses by Edelgard and… Constance who was now eating out her vagina by Edelgard's command, as if to lubricate her before Ignatz manages to sneak his dick out of the tight skimpy suit and the almost see-through leggings that still clung to his loins like a net clinging to a ham on a holiday. 

Dorothea groaned. She wanted this to be fun for the both of them. Why was it so hard?

"Hmmm… Ignatz's butt feels jiggly now. How are you doing on your end, Dorothea?" Caspar asked.

_ Wait. That's what that faffing around with his butt was about? _

"Don't you know? When you massage the body, muscles loosen up! C'mon Dorothea! Put some more into it!" 

Dorothea just couldn't wait to pound Caspar for bossing her around. He was the sub in this relationship! Why is he acting sassy in front of Igna… Oh wait. He probably feels more comfortable around Ignatz since they're both boys. That needed to be fixed. 

"Say, Caspar? Whose tits are better? Mine, or Ignatz's?" Dorothea didn't think she would use this maneuver on a male partner before, especially involving another man! She just figured it would shut Caspar up. As she lifted Ignatz up for a bit, she noticed a difference. For starters, Ignatz's butt almost felt no different than a girl's. Though she figured Ignatz's pecs were still firm because she was ignorant of Caspar's odd method of prepping other subs. Her breasts almost would have engulfed Ignatz's in that instance. 

"Ahhh…" Ignatz finally opened his mouth as he felt a bit close to Dorothea for normal comfort. 

"Well, yours obviously! They're like two tomatoes engulfed in gelatin!" Caspar replied, "Now give me back his butt! I'm not done with him yet! His butt is going to be so soft, Petra will think she is sticking her fingers in a cloud!" 

"H-hey! I need to use my tomato-gelatin tits for a comparison!" Dorothea grew flustered. She couldn't believe she was fighting someone over Ignatz in front of Petra! 

"Well, do it when I am done!"

"Marigold!" Edelgard's safeword rang in the room like a church bell. Dorothea and Caspar grew quiet before Edelgard calmly began to speak. 

"Remember. We shouldn't be overwhelming our partners. Will you promise me you two be a bit gentler and more patient with Ignatz?" Edelgard asked as Caspar nodded with a bit of guilt on his face. 

"Y-yes, Edie…" Dorothea replied softly like a kid who was put on time out. 

"Good. Viridian," Edelgard said as they then resumed, though now changing things up with Petra now embracing Ignatz like she wanted to do. 

Caspar of course couldn't help but slap Ignatz's butt as he rushed off to get some form of punishment from Dorothea for his bad behavior. Both Ignatz and Petra were both taken aback, but they knew something had to be done about this. 

"B-be gentle. I never was tested for safe consumption before…" Ignatz said, as he knew he had to say something corny to put Petra at ease. 

"To be honest, I never tasted a rabbit of this huge a size before. I must be careful before I begin to skin actual meat off of you" Petra said, as she paused a bit before not realizing Ignatz probably didn't understand the meaning. She resumed when Ignatz had a genuine smile greet her. 

She was a bit excited removing the bunny-suit, as while she tried not to imagine skinning an actual bunny for cleaning during this process, she was careful to make sure Ignatz approved all of it, teasing herself more than actually teasing Ignatz as she slid the suit off of him completely. The leggings were next, but couldn't tell if it would be more awkward or not to remove them. She did of course instead exploit a tear found in the leggings as she tore on it further to reveal Ignatz's pubic hair, and what she heard was joked 'the vagina bones'. 

Ignatz winced but only because he recognized how cold he was getting from this exercise. 

Petra had many toys to her disposal, but she instead found it more fun to rub what little foreskin Ignatz had left on him backward as she began to kiss his shivering semi-naked body all over. Ignatz admittedly whimpered. 

"Burgundy?" Petra asked, wanting approval by asking permission in the softest voice possible. 

"N-no… Viridian…" Ignatz whispered back. 

Dorothea was watching Petra the whole time, they weren't as loud about it, but it was clear Petra was doing very well for herself as a domme. She meanwhile looked down and had to make sure her man wasn't screaming to high heaven, just so she can hear Petra and Ignatz moan together. 

"Be a good little bunny. I am going to pet you too," Dorothea murmured as she made sure to give Caspar a ball gag. He understandably took it as the last time he didn't he was sure he was causing a racket that made Hubert walk in on something unsavory, especially for him. 

Dorothea hummed as Caspar moaned, her hands having a little more fun than they need to lubricate his anus as she prepared a special toy for it to take in. She then looked over to Edelgard, Constance greeting Edelgard with her tongue deep in her vagina as Edelgard stifled her moans with the same amount of dignity as a princess would. 

Eventually, the orgy was over when Constance finished last when Edelgard wanted a turn to eat her out, Dorothea finished from her feel-do penetrating both her and Caspar and letting them have some fun and lastly when Petra rode her bound rabbit to high heaven. 

Dorothea could only hear panting at first, then she looked back to Ignatz and Petra who looked at each other like the eyes of the romantic beta couple in the operas where while the primary couple were just bickering, the two of them dreamed they could be together, and now that eyes weren't on them for a bit, they can. Stories like theirs had happy endings. 

"Oh Goddess. They were into it." 

_-_-_-_-_

END


End file.
